


Valentine's

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: How to spend Valentine’s Day with Michael Mell





	Valentine's

You hid behind the hallway corner, a perfect view of your boyfriend’s locker. You had a surprise in there. When Michael opened his locker you snuck up behind him and carefully hid the bouquet behind your back. Your boyfriend turned to you and laughed. “A cherry slushie?” He beamed. “You’re the best!” Just before he could wrap his arms around you, you held out the bouquet of roses.

You giggled. “Happy Valentine’s day, babe!”

Michael’s eyes widened. His cheeks grew as red as the slushie in his hand. He was frozen in place. Michael’s eyes went from you to the flowers to you, your lips, the flowers.

You giggled and gently handed them to him. He held the slushie in one hand and the bouquet in the other. He looked from the bouquet to the slushie to you, and you giggled again. You kissed him on the cheek and said, “Happy Valentine’s, Michael Mell.”

You didn’t think it was possible, but Michael’s cheeks grew redder. Then, he shoved the slushie and flowers into some poor student’s hands. “Hold this.”

You barely had time to whisper his name in shock before his arms were around your waist and his lips were pressed against yours desperately and longingly. You breathed him in, smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back as hard you could, matching his force with your own.

When you pulled away the two of you were out of breath, Michael said something, but your mind was so clouded with the buzz on your skin and the burning of your lungs and the electricity of his touch. The only word that came out of your mouth was, “Michael.”

Your boyfriend’s eyes widened, and he blushed again. Woah. He laughed and brushed your hair back. “I only kissed you, (y/n).” He laughed as he rested his forehead against yours.

Your mind was still foggy, so you just shook your head. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Your boyfriend smiled and kissed you quickly. “Nothing, babe.” He held your hands, and you blinked a few times.

You stared at your clasped hands. There was something cold between your hand and his. You looked at Michael and pulled your hand away from his. You laughed when you saw what’s inside your grasp. A beautiful necklace with a few charms. A game controller, a slushie, a letter M, and a few other things.

You laughed. “You’re wonderful, Michael Mell.”

He beamed. “You like it?”

“Of course I do!” You stroked his cheeks and kissed his cheeks.

Then, the student stuttered, “U-Uh, Michael, right? These things…”

Michael sighed, dramatically let his head fall on your shoulder and holding out his hands to get his presents. He took the slushie and bouquet and groaned. “Babe, why did you get me gifts that prevent me from kissing you? It’s no fair!”

“Aw, poor Michael,” you played along. You sighed and ran your fingers through his hair. “It sucks that you have more presents coming your way.”

“What?” Michael said. “(y/n), babe, you didn’t have-”

“I wanted to,” you said with a smile. “Plus it’s not much. Outing to Sev Elev, old arcade, maybe a bit of stargazing, also I got the best game to play on the console!”

“No way.”

You nodded eagerly.

Both of you shouted, “Apocalypse of the Damned: Zombie Evolution!”

He beamed. “Babe, I love you.”

You kissed him quickly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this Valentine drabble! It gave me so much fluff overloadddd. Hehe, anyway, if you liked this, please comment and tell what you liked or didn't like about it. Thank you so much!


End file.
